


I've heard the tales of heaven but they never spoke of this

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Filth, First Time, M/M, Okay Yikes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick gets a room outside town so that he and his boyfriend can experience a new first in private.





	I've heard the tales of heaven but they never spoke of this

It had become a sort of game to them, but in the best way possible. They would time their trysts to correspond with the habitual lull in business each day around the same time, sneak in back with wide eyes and eager hands, lips on lips, on necks, on chests. Fifteen minutes here, ten there, whatever they could get. Like hungry mice in search of cheese, they grabbed up all the scraps of time that fell to them and gobbled it up like it was the last time they’d ever get that opportunity.

And it had been bliss, this past two months. They had discovered one another in steps and all at once, consumed by feelings that defied logic, swept up in a hurricane of emotion neither man had experienced before. Maybe neither one of them had been in love, and maybe it was too soon to know for sure that that was what this was. Or maybe, just _maybe_, they were both only too aware of what this was, and neither wanted to be the first to say it out loud.

Patrick had long ago learned his favorite part of David. He’d learned to love the way his kisses on David’s throat, on the side of David’s neck, on David just above the collarbone could render him speechless. He savored the way his virgin lips felt the first time they brushed against the two-day beard on David’s chin. His body trembled the first time he realized that he could cause such a voracious reaction from David’s anatomy. Every time they kissed, every time they touched, it felt like the first time every time, felt like heaven on earth, to be frank. Once, Patrick had been so ravaged by David’s actions that he smiled at the thought that he could die like this and know that his last night on earth had been his favorite.

But there was more he wanted. He wanted it all, he supposed, but he wanted it in pieces. He wanted to continually learn something new about the only man he’d ever love, wanted to experience something fresh each and every day, whether in the smallest, simplest gestures or in the loudest, wildest nights of passion in the back of the car or the obligatory silence of his bedroom at Ray’s. David, for his part, was only too happy to continually encourage new scenes, new moves, new concepts into Patrick’s life. But he was never so foolish as to do so without Patrick’s explicit permission. After all, David was only waiting to be told that he was too much for Patrick the way he’d been too much for everyone else before, the way he’d always be too much, he guessed. A man with nowhere to stash his hoard of love that grew each day and overflowed until he was drowning in it. Self-destruction.

And it seemed now, for the first time in his life, that there was someone waiting to soak it up and still beg for more.

Still, if Patrick didn’t want to be that person, or couldn’t be, David would understand. He would hate it. It would ruin him. But he would understand. He didn’t expect it to happen today, not on a Thursday. People don’t ever decide they’re too full on a Thursday. Still, David would give and give as long as it was being received, including on a Thursday, or a Wednesday, or all the days between, or all the days that might be invented from that point forward, or all the days he’d wake up not knowing what day it was because the love for the man waking up beside him was occupying every thought he had.

“What are you doing Saturday night?”

David stopped stocking, looked across the room at Patrick, and smiled. “Well you know my schedule. Probably drop in on a gala. Maybe attend a gallery opening. Promote my new cologne at a club in Soho.”

Patrick smiled and stepped out from behind the cash counter. “What if we got away for a night together?”

As he approached David from behind and rested his hands on David’s hips, David already knew he was a goner. “I suppose I can move a few things around…”

Patrick’s lips found the space between David’s shoulders. “I thought I could get us a room a couple towns over. No one will be able to find us. We’ll turn the phones off.”

“Mm…”

“I’ll turn _my_ phone off, then,” he mumbled against the cashmere, kissing him there, continuing his kisses upwards over the back of David’s neck. “And if we do all the things I plan on doing, phones will be the last thing on our minds anyway.”

David shivered at the sensation and allowed himself to give in to Patrick’s touch. In contrast to calloused hands, Patrick lips were impossibly soft, expert, sometimes causing David to think Patrick was a better kisser than even he was. He turned his body slightly until he faced Patrick, kissed his lips, spread his hands over Patrick’s hips and allowed them to explore further upward.

“I need you,” Patrick whispered, barely audible between their mouths, his eyes opened, staring up into David’s.

“Now?”

“Always.”

David smiled. “It’s not a good time of day,” he whined, and he was right. This wasn’t one of their usual lulls, and anyone could walk in the store any minute.

“I know. That’s why we need to get out of here. Just us, a bottle of wine, and the silence of a room too far away for anyone to find us.”

“I like that,” David smiled into a kiss. And as predicted, a customer entered the store, and the moment was forcefully ended.

The only thing David didn’t like about it, in fact, was that it was still two more days away. He would therefore be spending 48 hours suspended in delicious thought and imagination of the night they’d spend together, a night unlike most they spent together, where activities were limited by either space or silence or time or resource. And a night like the one Patrick promised would be free of all of that. The thought alone almost sent him reeling.

Things didn’t get any easier on Friday, even with one less day of anticipation behind him. Patrick had made a suggestion that David hadn’t expected.

“I’ve been thinking,” Patrick had started, quietly, almost timidly as they counted up the cash that morning. “About that thing that we talked about a couple weeks ago.”

Of course David remembered. He remembered how they’d been a little drunk, a little silly, a little experimental. It was late and dark and they’d explored each other a little more freely, less prohibited than usual. It had started with kissing, with Patrick whispering filthy, unforeseen desires as David’s body traveled his, David’s mouth on Patrick’s chest, his stomach, and Patrick’s begging, giggling voice repeating, “Fuck me, David… Fuck me…”

And even in their state, David had known better than to attempt that. He ultimately appeased Patrick’s begging with a finger knuckle-deep inside him while he finished, and though Patrick clearly enjoyed it, there was no way that he could have taken David’s cock that night. It had, however, led to a discussion about whether that really was something Patrick wanted to try, whether he was ready, and what he’d need to do to prepare himself. David assured him that it could be a wonderful sensation, but that it wasn’t the sort of thing to attempt while drunk or impaired in any way at all. Patrick listened like an obedient student at the feet of the oracle, and then they’d said nothing more about it. Until now.

“Do you think you’re ready?” David asked, and as he did, a customer they’d both forgotten about asked about the whole-bean coffee.

Patrick helped the customer, and then returned as subtly as possible to the conversation. “I’m ready,” he said, picking up the conversation as if it had never paused. “I’ve been practicing.”

David, rendered speechless at the image and the lack of release they’d had together for too long, only nodded in response.

“A lot,” Patrick continued.

David let out a breath and suppressed a smile.

“And I took your advice and tried some new things…”

“I think you’re ready, yeah,” David interrupted him, clearing his throat. “But if we get there and try it and you’re not…”

“Then we’ll find another way to keep things interesting,” he smiled. “Like we always do.” He casually strutted to the counter and cashed out the customer. And then, just like that, they were alone again.

“Tell me more about the practicing,” David grinned.

“I think I’ll save that up for another day,” he winked. “Need to save some of the mystery, don’t we?”

“At this point, it’s been so long since we’ve been naked together that everything’s a mystery again.”

“Well then I guess we’ll have a lot to recap tomorrow night,” he answered as if he himself was not just as hungry, as needy as David. As if he hadn’t gone to sleep each night that week in wicked, filthy thought of the man he wished he could get more of. “We’ll leave as soon as we close tomorrow, so bring your bag to work.”

As Patrick got back to the normal work routine, David still needed a moment to collect himself. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop thinking about the night to come, the new and unexplored territory that they would conquer, the pressure to make everything exactly right, exactly what Patrick needed it to be. He couldn’t stop thinking about Patrick in the dark of night and the loneliness of his room, only sometimes private, exploring his body while he thought of David, wanting more, wanting _him_. Making a night of it, reserving a room like it was prom night. The anticipation. The internal imminent combustion. 

For both their parts, they behaved relatively normally the next day. David wasn’t nervous, exactly, but there was some amount of pressure on him, and he was very aware of this. Patrick was nervous, but only because he wanted to take all pressure off the situation, to help David enjoy it as much as he believed he would, and to give them both a relaxing little getaway, regardless of what they did or did not end up doing.

As the day came to a close, Patrick packed their overnight bags in his car and closed down the store and backed David into their favorite corner of the back room while he showered him in kisses that seemed to be stored up all week waiting for this moment. Patrick’s hands slipped under David’s sweater, his hips grinding against David’s, and David lost himself in the way it felt to be free like this, touched like this, wanted like this. He wanted Patrick on his knees, he wanted Patrick everywhere, but the clock was ticking and the day wasn’t getting any shorter. As much as they both wanted this, needed this, they knew, seemingly at the same moment, that this would all be better in the privacy of the hotel room awaiting them some fifty miles out.

They said surprisingly little to one another on their way up. David’s eyes didn’t leave Patrick’s body for most of the ride, nor did his hands often stray from Patrick’s lap or leg or the back of Patrick’s head. Neither man was sure if the silence was due to some sort of awkwardness or the overwhelming sense of desire that rendered speech ineffective and unnecessary. David thought maybe it was the latter, Patrick leaned more toward the former, but both were relieved to find that once they’d checked in and closed the door behind them, it didn’t seem to matter anymore anyway.

David’s hands found Patrick’s hips and pulled him into a kiss as they dropped their bags beside them. Patrick worked away David’s sweater almost immediately, his hands apparently unsure where to settle, his body following David’s toward the bed until David broke away from the kiss and took a steadying breath.

“It’s been a long day,” he said with a smile. “Maybe we should shower.”

Patrick nodded. “As long as you’re getting naked, we can do whatever you want.” And then he kissed David again, pushing him slowly toward the bathroom, working his own shirt off his body and reaching for David’s pants.

David reluctantly left Patrick’s hold as he turned to the shower and switched on the water. But Patrick wasn’t far behind, his hands snaking around David again from behind, and David could feel him naked, aroused, skin on skin in a way he hadn’t felt in too long.

“Get these off,” Patrick ordered, tugging at the David’s waistband. And then his mouth was on David’s shoulder again, on his neck, helping David out of the remainder of his clothes as best he could with how little space he left between them.

As they stepped under the steady stream, enveloped in a fog of steam and anticipation, they held each other and relearned the familiar territory of each other. Patrick loved David in the shower, not only for the obvious reasons, but also because it was in here that David’s hair fell flat and his skin was bared from the usual moisturizers and other products that had helped preserve his beauty for so long. In the shower, they were both just them, just two men falling in love, two men obsessed with one another in the only way that’s right, two men so intent on pleasing one another that it was dangerously close to a competition at times.

David’s hands grazed over Patrick’s shoulders, down his back, Patrick’s mouth now kissing over David’s throat almost making him lose focus. One of David’s hands strayed between them, reaching down to take a hold of Patrick, stroking him slowly, easing him into the night to come.

Patrick groaned through kisses against David’s soaked skinned, and he gripped David’s free hand to guide it behind him, resting it on his lower back, apparently encouraging him. David smiled, and Patrick paused to return the look. Their lips met once again, and David’s hand traveled lower, his fingers grazing over Patrick’s entrance with only the water streaming over them to ease them into this all.

“I think we should get to the bed,” David said close to Patrick’s ear. “Then we can do this right.”

Patrick nodded, and when David shut off the water, he led him to the bed the way David loved being led by him anywhere. At the end of the short walk, Patrick wiped the wet hair back from David’s forehead and laughed a little, not sure why. Nerves, maybe. Or to see David’s responsive smile. The room was dim and quiet and they both wanted to do everything at once even though they wanted to take it slowly, too.

“How do you want me?” Patrick whispered.

“Any way I can get you.”

Patrick smirked. “Get in the bed, then.”

David crawled into bed and lay back against the pillow, and Patrick retrieved his bag and set it beside the bed before he moved over David’s body the way he usually did when he could, pressing their bodies together, feeling the warmth of one another, reigniting a flame that never really died, but that was sometimes hidden by necessity as they awaited the next moment, the next chance to let it burn their surroundings to the ground.

Patrick stopped just long enough to retrieve a small bottle from his bag, then a condom, setting both beside them before he kissed David again. And then he paused, staring down into the depth of David’s eyes.

“Touch me,” he whispered, and he handed the bottle to David as he kissed him again.

David expertly continued their contact while he coated his fingers and played them over Patrick’s hole, gently teasing him, pressing only slightly on the sensitive skin as he felt the eagerness grow in the form of Patrick’s staggered breaths between kisses. They’d done this part before, but David hadn’t forgotten Patrick’s reaction to it, the way his body writhed, the way his voice fell low and strangled and he forgot everything else for a moment. He could tell as he pushed one finger carefully inside him that yes, Patrick had been practicing. Though there was some reaction on his part, Patrick barely flinched at the contact, and in fact seemed to be welcoming more as the gesture only made his kisses grow deeper, heavier, more lost in this moment than the moment before. And as David dared to place the second finger inside him, Patrick’s body jolted a bit.

“Is that okay?” David asked, a little panicked.

Patrick nodded. “_Fuck_ yes.”

With this assurance, David pulsed his fingers in, out slowly, his mouth now moving down Patrick’s jawline, his throat. Patrick hummed a little, whined a little, but couldn’t seem to form words as David’s fingers moved slightly faster, deeper, the tightness enveloping his fingers as the excessive amount of lube he was using dripped further down his hand, his wrist, his forearm.

“I need more,” Patrick finally managed to say. “I need _you_.” He reached for the condom.

“Wait,” David urged him quietly. “Not yet. You need to slow down.”

Patrick shook his head. “I can take it,” he promised.

David’s eyes grew wider, and he carefully urged a third finger against Patrick and pushed inside slowly. Patrick face fell against David’s neck and he let out a loud, low groan of pleasure. His fists clenched the pillow on either side of David’s head, but after a moment, he regained his composure enough to wrangle the condom from the package and reach between them.

David removed his fingers and helped roll on the condom. Patrick’s hands were trembling, nervous, overexerted from the sheer ecstasy of the moment. David steadied Patrick’s face in his free hand and stared into his eyes, silently assuring him. Silently reminding him that they didn’t have to do it this way, that just existing together was enough. That if they needed more time, they had all the time in the world. And as if he understood every word, because he did, Patrick smiled into a long, slow kiss of relief, his body now calm, his breaths now steadied.

Patrick broke away for a moment to take the bottle and squeeze a small amount of lube into his hand before he wrapped his fingers around David’s cock and worked him closer to the moment they’d been waiting for. It took them a few moments – a few awkward moments – to find a position that worked best for them, but through all the nervous giggles and smiles and hands that didn’t know where to go or what to do, at last they found comfort in the way their bodies settled, David seated upright, Patrick straddling him, arms around each other as carefully, slowly, Patrick lowered himself on David’s cock, his face nestled in the familiar space of the crook of David’s neck.

And _fuck_, he felt good.

David took a deep breath in and held Patrick’s body suffocatingly close to his own. “Just stay like this,” he whispered.

Here in this moment, they found peace and comfort in the way their bodies fit together, in the security and comfort of their bodies, in the trust and, yes, the love that radiated from one heart to the other. A love they’d acknowledge and address later. A closeness they’d savor as long as it lasted.

And then Patrick’s hips began to circle slowly over David’s, his lips, his mouth open over David’s skin. Heavy, hungry breaths the only sound piercing the silence. David hadn’t felt this in a long time, and it occurred to him that this, the bond, the care, the fact of how much this mattered had never happened to him before at all. His fingers dug deeper into Patrick’s skin as he held him closer still, if at all possible. His eyes clenched tightly shut. Patrick’s kisses something like heaven, only better.

“David…” Patrick called in whispers repeated now and then, and David responded as his body moved up into Patrick deeper, faster at last until he found the angle that he knew would bring him to the edge. “David… _fuck_, David…”

“_I know_,” was all he could think to say, because everything Patrick felt was everything that David was used to feeling every time previous to this, when the two of them would escape to whatever dark corner they could find whenever they had the convenience, and those moments were few and far between.

“More,” Patrick said, his voice a little louder now, his fingers scratching against the skin of David’s upper arms.

With this, David turned them over, Patrick’s back in the bed, and David thrusting into him harder, faster, kissing Patrick’s chest, neck, mouth, tongue tasting and moans escaping and the combustion, sure enough, setting everything ablaze around them and crumbling down in that final moment of release as David’s muffled shouts against Patrick’s cheek brought Patrick to the edge merely from the evidence of what he was capable of doing to a man who’d so long been deemed immovable.

As David returned to earth, Patrick searched for a look, for deep brown eyes to gaze into while everything around them slowly rebuilt itself and brought them back into reality.

David’s fist curled around Patrick’s cock, and he returned that look Patrick so genuinely needed. But that was all it took before Patrick came, the sensation of David’s still-hard cock inside him, the way he stroked Patrick, the texture of his skin, the look in David’s eyes all too much to prolong any of this at all.

David pulled out carefully and removed the condom while Patrick caught his breath and stared up at what little of the ceiling he could make out in the darkness. Their bodies quickly found each other again, now curled up in each other and reveling in the peace and quiet that they so rarely got to enjoy.

It wasn’t even that late, they realized. They hadn’t even had dinner. The sun had only just then set, and the night was still young.

For a long time, David and Patrick lie on their sides staring at each other, lids heavy on their eyes. Patrick was sure he’d never get used to this and he’d never want to. His thumb scratching over the stubble on David’s chin. The unique scent of David, naked. A man – _this_ man – in bed with him, pleasing him like no one ever had and no one ever would. Legs intertwined, lazy fingers on thighs and slow, tender kisses in place of words neither was ready to say.

“We should get dinner. We earned it.”

“I don’t think I can move for a while,” Patrick giggled.

“I could order something for delivery,” David countered.

“As long as I don’t have to move.”

David smiled along with him, but he worried a little. “Are you alright?”

Patrick nodded. “Oh yeah. I’m good. I mean, it’ll take a while for me to get used to this, but… I’m good.”

“You_ want_ to get used to this?”

“Oh yeah. For sure.”

“Well I’m happy to help you with that.” He kissed Patrick’s forehead. “What do you want to eat?”

They ordered pizza, watched a movie, made love twice more before morning. They didn’t sleep much, but that was alright. It was the first time that David had forgotten the value of both food and sleep during the same 24-hour period. And when he realized this, the truth hit him.

He was in love.


End file.
